Risking Everything
by Chris Pine Fan
Summary: What if Admiral Marcus decided to let Kirk give himself up to keep his loved one's/crew safe? What would his crew do or say to try to convince Kirk not to sacrifice himself for his crew? I'm also including Kodos and Tarsus IV to this story... Read to find out what happens. I don't own Star Trek: Into Darkness or the characters sadly... If I did than I'd be one happy girl lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Admiral Marcus decided to let Kirk give himself up to keep his loved one's/crew safe? What would his crew do or say to try to convince Kirk not to sacrifice himself for his crew? I'm also including Kodos and Tarsus IV to this story...** **Read to find out what happens. I don't own Star Trek: Into Darkness or the characters sadly... If I did than I'd be one happy girl lol.**

**Chapter 1**

Kirk was running towards the screen/window of the bridge of the enterprise. He looked at Admiral Marcus on the screen before he spoke up "Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions. But, they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live." Kirk looked at him with a worried expression on his face as he waited for the Admiral to say something. "Only you and Khan no one else, if I see anybody else in sight than I won't hesitate to kill you and you're crew. Same goes for you're ship, if they even try to fire at us than we will not hesitate to destroy the Enterprise got it Kirk?" the admiral said in a serious tone.

Kirk sighed and nodded "I'll have my crew stand down you won't see anybody else with us, or anyone on my crew firing at you and you're crew... me and Khan will be in the transporter room" Admiral Marcus looked at his people "meet him and Khan there go" a few of them nodded and left the bridge to get to the transporter room before Kirk and Khan get there. Admiral Marcus ended the transmission, Kirk turned around to look at his crew "I'm sorry... but I have to do this" he goes to walk off the bridge when Spock stands in his way "Captain we can't let you give yourself over to them..." Spock looked Kirk in the face "I'm not the Captain anymore Spock... you are so let me do this please I owe you all this much... after everything I've done I don't deserve to be Captain but you do." Kirk looked at Spock before sighing sadly "take care of the crew Spock they need a leader who won't get them killed... and I know if I'm their Captain than I'll just get them killed so I'm making you the Captain of the ship..." Spock frowned at Kirk than nodded at him, Kirk went to the medical bay where they put Khan when Admiral Marcus's ship fired upon the Enterprise. Khan looked up as Kirk walked in medical bay "Khan I need you to come with me now" Kirk said with a deep sigh as he stopped in front of Khan.

Khan raised an eyebrow at Kirk "and why would I go with you Captain?" he just watched Kirk stand there staring at him "because we're going over to the other ship that's why" Kirk shook his head at Khan who was smirking "wipe that smirk off or I will. Are you coming with me or not?" Kirk asked before looking over at Bones who was working on the tribble that he found, Khan stood up "show the way" he looked at Kirk. Kirk started to walk out of the medical bay while Khan shortly followed, Kirk walked down to the transporter room "did you get the coordinates from Admiral Marcus's ship?" Kirk asked the person who works in the transporter room. The person nodded their head as they typed in the coordinates for Admiral Marcus's ship that Kirk and Khan were about to transport to, Kirk sighed as him and Khan got onto their own platform in the transporter room. Kirk waited for Admiral Marcus's men to receive the coordinates of Kirk and Khan's location on the Enterprise, Admiral Marcus's men in the transporter room typed the coordinates into the system of the ship.

Both Kirk and Khan were transported to Admiral Marcus's ship, Admiral Marcus had men there when Kirk and Khan landed to arrest them. "Captain James Tiberius Kirk you're under arrest" one of the officers grabbed Jim roughly while another officer handcuffed his wrist behind his back, a third officer knocked Khan out from behind with his stun gun "is that how you treat all of you're prisoners that surrender to you?" Jim asked in a sarcasm tone as the officer holding his left arm pulled it roughly making Jim hiss out in pain. The officer holding Jim's arm dragged him out of the transporter room and straight to the bridge where Admiral Marcus was at, Jim was struggling with the officer as they walked before reaching their destination. Admiral Marcus turned towards them "hello Jim long time no see..." he smirked before Admiral Marcus's officer pushed Jim into the Captain's chair.

Admiral Marcus looked over at Jim who just sat there in the Captain's chair with his hands handcuffed behind his back still. "sir we're being hailed" Admiral Marcus turned his attention towards the person that spoke up "who?" he walked over to the person. The person looked up from his monitor before speaking "Kodos sir, he wants to talk to you about something or someone..." Admiral Marcus sighed before he turned his attention towards Jim whose body motion went all stiff when he heard the name Kodos, he raised an eyebrow but ignored Jim "put him on the screen" he walked in front of the screen/window that the bridge faced. The person at the monitor put Kodos on the screen "Admiral Marcus you have someone that I want, if you give him to me than I'll let you and you're crew live" he looked from Admiral Marcus to Jim Kirk who was sitting in the Captains chair not moving a muscle.

**What will Admiral Marcus's reply be to Kodos request for Jim? Will he hand over Jim to Kodos? Stay tuned to find out what happens next, I'll need a few reviews before I can continue I want at least a few reviews before I post a new chapter because I would like to know who likes this story so far till than have a good evening or day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: **I wanna thank these people for reviewing so thanks to Guest, Barker2000, al, kitkatthevampirelover92, WriterLea, Tomy and another guest. Also I'm not great with the whole accent part so just picture hearing Chekov speaking in his Russian accent, also this is going to be a long chapter also I changed some stuff and fixed it up as well so I hope you all enjoy it being a long chapter compare to chapter one...

Spock went back to the bridge to find out what was happening with the Captain. Uhura looked towards the door of the bridge to find Spock returning from wherever he went when the Captain took off for the other ship that Admiral Marcus was in charge of "since the Captain decided to surrender himself to Admiral Marcus he placed me in charge of the Enterprise... let's figure out what we can do to get our Captain back... let's get to work" he looked at each of his crew that are on the bridge before he sat down in the Captain's chair. Uhura turned her chair to look at Spock who was deep in thought about something, she frowned because she was worried about him but also for Jim who handed himself and Khan over to Admiral Marcus to save his crew.

Uhura stood up from her chair "Captain what are we looking for? Anything specific?" she stood right in front of Spock who slowly looked up at her, he sighed deeply "find out what kind of plans Admiral Marcus has for Jim... I want to know as soon as we can find out" Uhura nodded before walking back to her seat and listening to any transmissions coming from the ship that Admiral Marcus, his men, Jim, and Khan were on. Spock looked towards Chekov "I want you to look for any warping from that ship. If you notice them going into warp than put us into warp as well, I want to know where they go" Chekov nodded his head before getting back to work on the Vengeance to see if it would go into warp. Sulu was waiting for orders from Spock who finally turned his attention towards him "try and help Mr. Chekov out with their ship if you catch something that he doesn't than let me know as soon as you know" Sulu nodded his head before turning back to his console as well as helping Chekov out.

Spock pressed a button on the Captain's chair, he was opening a comm channel to talk to Scotty "Spock to Engineering" he waited for a response. Spock heard Scotty's Scottish voice telling his friend Keenser from Delta Vega to get down from something that he was sitting on "Aye Captain what can I do for you?" he finally turned his attention towards his communicator. Spock raised one of his eyebrows when he heard Scotty telling Keenser to get down "is the ship capable to go into warp anytime soon?" Spock was hoping that Scotty would say yes instead of giving him a no. Spock just hoped that Jim was going to be okay but he knew the type of person that Jim Kirk was. "Bloody hell man I'm working on getting it back up and running again! But I should have it up and running sooner than later though... I'll make sure to keep you updated on the progress of the warp core, Scotty out" he closed his communicator which ended the connection to the bridge. Scotty went back to working on the warp core once again while Keenser walked over to help him out with the warp core machine to help the Enterprise go into warp once again.

Spock sighed as he looked up at the crew on the bridge, he noticed that everyone on the bridge were staring at him. Spock raised his left eyebrow at them "is there anything new coming from the Vengeance Mr. Sulu?" Sulu sighed and shook his head "not as of right now Captain... but I'll let you know if I find anything new that goes on..." Sulu went back to looking at his console in front of him. Spock nodded before he turned his attention towards Pavel Chekov "open a comm for each floor so I can let them know what's going on" Pavel nodded before he opened up a comm for Spock.

Pavel turned around to face Spock "I opened a comm for you Captain" he said in his Russian accent. Spock nodded before speaking to the crew of the Enterprise "attention crew members of the Enterprise Captain James T. Kirk decided to hand himself over to Admiral Marcus so his crew will be safe... and doing so he placed me as acting Captain but we're working on getting our Captain back... Spock out" he closed the comm that Chekov opened up for him. Everyone on the bridge looked over at Spock again who was deep in thought about something but no one knew what he was thinking about... McCoy walked over to where Spock was sitting at "what about Jim? How are we going to get him back now?" Spock looked up at McCoy. He sighed before getting up out of the Captain's chair "walk with me Doctor, Mr. Sulu you have the conn" he walked over to where the lift was located, Leonard McCoy followed Spock onto the lift.

* * *

Admiral Marcus looked straight at the screen that Kodos was waiting patiently for his answer "I need an answer Admiral... so what will it be? Are you going to hand him over to me? Are am I going to kill each and everyone one of you and you're crew?" he wasn't looking at Admiral Marcus he was looking right at Jim. Admiral Marcus let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding in "you have a deal you'll get Jim Kirk as long as you let me and my men live... Do we have a deal?" Admiral Marcus didn't look away from the screen. Kodos took his eyes off of Jim to get a glimpse of Admiral Marcus "yes we have a deal" Kodos looked at Jim again, Jim wouldn't look at Kodos.

Admiral Marcus walked over to the person piloting the ship "where would you like us to hand Mr. Kirk to you? Name where and when and we'll be there to hand him over to you..." he said as Kodos had a puzzled look that quickly turned into a smirk. Admiral Marcus noticed the puzzled look that was easy to notice that was on Kodos expression "I'm having one of my men send the coordinates of my location to you and you're men..." Kodos couldn't stop staring at Jim who just sat in the Captain's chair. Kodos noticed that Jim was barely moving a muscle "let you know when we receive the coordinates, when we receive them we'll warp to where your located at" Admiral Marcus said as he watched the person at the console working. One of Kodo's men sent the coordinates, Admiral Marcus saw the coordinates pop up on the console in front of him and the guy at the console.

The guy at the console set the ship up so it was ready to go into warp "Contact me once you get closer so I can send a couple of my men to where you'll hand the famous James Tiberius Kirk over to me and my men" Kodos said before he had his men disconnect the feed. Admiral Marcus turned his attention towards his first officer "take Mr. Kirk to the brig and don't take the handcuffs off" Admiral Marcus watched his first officer nod his head before he walked over to Jim. The first officer grabbed one of Jim's arms and he dragged him up out of the Captain's chair. Admiral Marcus watched as his first officer dragged Jim off of the bridge, the first officer than dragged Jim down to the holding cells that were in the brig. The first officer pushed Jim into of the holding cells before they locked Jim in it, Jim watched from inside the holding cell.

Jim walked over to the back wall, he leaned against it before sliding down it. Jim sat on the floor as the first officer walked away, he slowly closed his eyes which only brought on memories from his childhood on Tarsus IV. Jim sighed to himself as he sat there trying to keep the miserable memories away but he wasn't doing a good job at keeping them away, he fought so hard to keep them at bay. The first officer returned to the bridge where Admiral Marcus was in the Captain's chair again "did you put him in one of the holding cells?" the first officer nodded before taking his seat at his console, Admiral Marcus watched his first officer for a couple of minutes "yes sir he's in the holding cell now... are we leaving for Kodos new location?" he turned around in his seat to face Admiral Marcus.

Admiral Marcus looked at his first officer in the eyes for once "yes we are so let's get to warp 7" he turned to face the pilot of the ship "set the course for the planet Tarsus IV... I know he use to live there but his new location is on the other side of the planet from his old site of living residence..." Admiral Marcus's crew turned to face him with puzzled looks on their faces. A few minutes passed before the pilot turned back to his console and put the ship into warp 7 that took them towards Tarsus IV, Admiral Marcus watched as the ship went into warp.

**Author's Note: **Will Jim's friends and family figure out where Admiral Marcus is taking him? What will Kodos do to Jim? Stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **So should I do a slash story of Bones and Jim or put Jim with Carol Marcus? Let me know in you're reviews about who you want Jim to be with. Thanks to these people for reviewing Barker2000, WriterLea, Guest. Hope everyone liked the last two chapters... anyways here's chapter 3 so I hope everyone enjoys.

Both Spock and Bones were standing inside of the lift as it took them up to the med bay where Spock figured they could find out about Jim's past or try to figure out about it. "Spock what are we doing in here? There's nothing in here that has to do with Jim!" Bones said before looking around med bay for any clues on why they were there in the first place, Spock looked over at Bones with one of his eyebrows raised "I was hoping that you had Captain's medical file in here somewhere... I know all of our files are in here since you have to give yearly exams" he watched as Bones shook his head at the Vulcan that was standing next to him, Spock watched as Bones walked away and straight to his office in med bay. Spock quickly followed Bones into his office as he looked through a file cabinet "Doctor are you looking for his medical file?" he raised an eyebrow as Bones turned around and glared at him from where he was standing, Bones rolled his eyes before continuing to look through the file cabinet for the file he was looking for "found it!" he walked over to the desk in the office before he sat down in the chair.

Spock sat down in the opposite chair from where Bones was sitting, he watched as Bones looked at the front of Jim Kirk's medical file "are we sure we want to really look through his medical file...? I mean if he finds out that we looked at it than he'll be angry with the both of us, do we really want that to happen?" Bones looked up at Spock after he said that. Spock looked at the doctor as they both processed about what they were about to do by invading Jim's medical background, Bones closed his eyes before he let out a small sigh while he thought deeply about it all. "if it comes to it than I'll take full blame Doctor after all it was my idea..." Spock watched as Bones closed his eyes, Bones opened his eyes to look from Spock to Jim's medical file that was sitting on the desk in front of them.

Bones took a deep breathe of air before he opened Jim's file, he read through it all at a slow pace so he didn't miss anything, Spock just sat there watching Bones read Jim's medical file. "What does it say Doctor?" he tilted his head to the side as the doctor continued to read, Spock noticed that Bones closed his eyes as he set the medical file down onto the desk in front of him before he quickly stood up from his seat behind the desk. Spock raised one of his eyebrows and pulled the file closer to him as he quickly read what made Bones stand up in a hurry before he quickly asked "Doctor is this correct? All of it I mean?" Spock looked up from the medical file which was sitting open in front of him in which he just finished reading it, he turned his attention and focus onto Bones who was staring at something on his wall in his office that Spock didn't even notice in the first place until now. "Spock it's all true everything in that file isn't false it's true every last bit of it... dammit man I'm a damn doctor and I didn't notice the signs or the scars that I noticed in our dorm room that we shared! Why the hell didn't he tell me any of this?! I'm his best friend! He knows he can always confide in me!" Bones closed his eyes and shook his head at himself.

Spock had both of his eyebrows raised at the doctors outburst, he didn't have a clue as to what Bones was talking about at the current moment "Doctor what are you talking about? Does this have to do with Captain's file?" Spock asked as he stood up and walked right over to the Doctors side who must have started to pace around his office. Bones was speaking to himself as he thought long and hard about Jim's file, Spock put a hand on Bones shoulder that made him face Spock "yes it has everything to do with his file! The scars I was talking about are all over Jim's back... I'm guessing that he got them from Tarsus IV, he's one of the Tarsus 9!" Bones had to sit down at this news, Spock could only watch Bones shock expression on his face. Spock stood with his hands behind his back as he watched the doctor sit down in a hurry to process this new news about Jim's childhood. "how do you think he got the scars than doctor? Could he possibly identify Kodos?" Spock asked the doctor who looked up at Spock before nodding his head words were slipping from his train of thoughts.

Bones put one of his hands over his face as he felt awful about what his best friend had gone through as a child, Spock just watched Bones react to this news that they learned not too long ago about their friend/Captain. "Doctor we need to find and save the Captain before it's too late, what do you think Admiral Marcus would want with Jim?" he looked at the picture frame on the desk that was sitting in front of the file and Bones, Spock quickly looked at the picture frame which he never noticed until now that it was a picture of the doctor and of Jim when the both of them were in the Academy. "I know dammit! You don't think I know that?! He's my damn best friend and he's out there by himself with people who want to kill anyone that get in their way!" he sighed deeply before frowning at Spock "I'm sorry Spock I didn't mean to yell at you, this whole thing is just so messed up that I should know these things about Jim but I don't because he doesn't speak about his childhood" Spock saw how torn up the doctor was about the situation.

Spock was about to respond when they heard a beep coming from Bones desk so Bones clicked a button on the monitor and Sulu came onto the screen "what is it Mr. Sulu?" Spock had spoken up at that moment, Sulu looked from Spock to McCoy who was pale from the news they found out. "sir you wanted me to update you whenever Admiral Marcus's ship went into warp... well we noticed it turn towards the opposite direction and they went into warp..." he said in a hurry so Spock and Bones would be filled in. Bones looked at Sulu with a frown forming "Affirmative, do you know where they were heading towards Mr. Sulu?" Spock wanted to know where Admiral Marcus and his crew were headed towards so he could give orders to the crew on the bridge, Sulu shakes his head "no sir, I'm sorry sir I did the best that I could to figure out where they were heading but Admiral Marcus covered his tracks when they went into warp..." he frowned to himself as Spock nodded his head. Bones closed his eyes, they all now knew they just lost their Captain for good more than likely. Both Bones and Spock headed up to the bridge to figure out what the crew would do next to get their Captain back in one piece.

* * *

Khan smirked over at Jim from the holding cell that he was sitting in, Jim sighed as he sat on the floor with his head leaning against the wall. Khan watched as Jim kept his eyes closed, Jim quickly opened his eyes as his past memories that he wanted to forget about came rushing back in a flash. Jim let out the breathe of air that he was holding in, Khan watched as Jim was trying his best to stand up but was failing at trying so he gave up "you won't succeed at getting up not with you're hands handcuffed..." he smirked at Jim who looked right at him, Jim rolled his eyes at Khan with one of his famous smirks on his face "says the super human over there" he slipped his handcuffed hands from behind him to over his feet and straight in front of him "you were saying?" Jim winked with his smirk still on his face. Khan watched as Jim stood up from where he was sitting, he took a look around the holding cell that he was in. Khan raised an eyebrow as Jim quickly laid down on the bench/bed that was in the holding cells "ah nice and comfy didn't think these things were this comfy otherwise I would have been down here a very long time ago" he smirked more to himself before his eyes closed.

Khan watched as Jim closed his eyes right after he had laid down on the bed that was in the holding cell with Jim "you humans are very strange, I've never seen someone so interested in laying down on any of these holding cells beds" Khan said with both of his eyebrows raised. Jim chuckled when he heard what Khan had said to him, he rolled his eyes because Khan was just sitting on the bed in his own holding cell "I'd rather be strange than being weak!" he just laid there waiting for something to happen. Khan got up from the bed and walked towards the glass that was keeping him inside his holding cell, Jim didn't ever hear Khan standing up. Jim had drifted off into a deep sleep where nightmares were lurking in the back of his mind, Khan stood there watching Jim sleep with raised eyebrows.

Jim sighed as he slept on the bed while Khan got bored of watching Jim Kirk sleeping on the bed he was still laying on. Khan looked towards the hallways leading down to the holding cells, he saw Admiral Marcus walking over to the glass keeping him locked up in the holding cell. "Khan you see how much trouble you've caused me by telling Kirk over there about everything . I gave you everything! And this is how you repay me by trying to kill me and everyone else in headquarters!" Khan glared at Admiral Marcus who looked at Khan with a serious expression planted on his face. Jim woke up at hearing Admiral Marcus talking to someone so he sat up and looked at both Khan and Admiral Marcus, he had one of his eyebrows raised at them "what the hell is going on?" he stood up from the holding cell bed and walked towards the glass to his own holding cell, both Admiral Marcus and Khan turned their attention towards Jim who was watching them with a puzzled look on his face. "It's none of you're damn business Kirk! You should of stayed out of this from the start but did you? No you had to go and have Khan here surrender instead of using those weapons against him!" Admiral Marcus hissed towards Jim who sighed and shook his head at the Admiral.

Khan smirked at how angry Admiral Marcus was "I sense you're angry and you should of kept me asleep instead of waking me" he looked at Jim who shook his head again. Admiral Marcus looked from Khan to Jim before leaving to head back up to the bridge, Jim let out a deep breathe of air "you sure do know how to piss off the Admiral..." he sat back down on the bed. Jim put his back against the wall that was by the bed, he closed his eyes but not before running a hand through his short spiky hair. Khan saw Jim run a hand through his hair before he saw Jim closing his eyes, Khan started pacing around his holding cell. Jim fell asleep sitting up and leaning against the wall from behind him. Khan turned to look towards Jim's holding cell which he noticed that Jim had fallen asleep sitting up, Khan stopped pacing around before sitting down on his own bed in the holding cell that he was kept in.

* * *

Admiral Marcus walked back onto the bridge which he took a look at his crew who were on the bridge at the time of hour that it was. He noticed that most of the people on the bridge weren't the people who work the day shift, the people on the bridge were mostly the night shift that he didn't know. "Admiral on the bridge" he turned his attention towards the person that spoke "at ease gentlemen. How far are we from the planet Tarsus?" Admiral Marcus looked around his crew who were on the bridge, they all turned their attention towards the Admiral who walked swiftly over to the Captain's chair. Admiral Marcus noticed that the Navigator was the one working at his console instead of looking at him "about a few hours till we reach the planet sir" the Admiral nodded his head even though the Navigator couldn't see him nodding. Admiral Marcus got up from the Captain's chair "you have the conn Commander Drake I'm going to get some shut eye for a few hours wake me up when we get closer to our destination" Commander Drake turned his attention to Admiral Marcus.

Admiral Marcus left the bridge leaving the Commander in charge of the ship as well as the bridge. Commander Drake watched the Admiral leave the bridge to head to the Captain's quarters for some much needed rest. The Commander turned his attention back to his console, he studied his console as well as the planet Tarsus. Commander Drake was curious to know why the ex Governor of Tarsus would want someone like James Tiberius Kirk of all people why him? He turned to face the navigator next to him "why would Kodos want James Kirk? He's just a Starfleet Captain..." Drake had a frown on his face as the navigator next to him turned to face him "maybe you should take a look at Kirk's file it says in there. I'm sure the Admiral will let you read Kirk's file... especially since he's a war criminal now" the navigator went back to working on his own console that was in front of him.

Commander Drake sighed to himself as he accessed Jim's file that had his entire life in it, he raised an eyebrow as he read line after line up until he had to stop himself when he got to Jim being on the planet Tarsus IV during the massacre that was caused from the fungus that killed all of the plants and crops on the planet. He decided to get up from his station to talk to Jim about the truth, he turned to look at the navigator that was stationed next to his station "I'll be back soon you have the conn till I return" he turned towards the lift to take him down to where the holding cells were located. Drake sighed to himself as he got into the lift, he quickly pressed the button for the brig where they were holding both Khan and Jim Kirk.

**Will the crew and Jim's friends figure out where Admiral Marcus is taking Jim to? What will Drake ask Jim? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: **thanks to these people for reviewing, WriterLea, sprik community (Guest). So I got one person that wants Bones and Jim together anybody else want a slash story with them together? Or Jim and Carol? Let me know in you're reviews or send me a private message and however many votes I get for the couple that you want to see happen than that be the one I go with... Anyways here's the next chapter so enjoy.

Spock and Bones walked onto the bridge "Cavtain on the bridge!" Chekov said as he turned around when he heard the bridge doors opening revealing both Bones and Spock. Spock looked at each crew member that worked on the bridge that knew Jim well enough to know how important he was to everyone "Mr. Sulu do you know what direction Admiral Marcus's ship was heading towards?" Spock turned his attention towards Sulu who was working at his station. Sulu turned to face Spock with a worried expression that everyone could see from a distance if they looked close enough at his expression. "somewhat sir... They went into warp quicker than I could tell but I think they went towards the quadrant where a few planets are located... one of the planets doesn't have any life forms of any sorts though sir" Sulu replied as he turned his attention back to his station.

Spock thought about what Sulu had said about the quadrant that Admiral Marcus, his crew, Jim and Khan were heading towards "keep on it Mr. Sulu I want to know where their heading towards so we can catch up to them. I also would like to bring our Captain back to all of us in one piece" he turned to face Doctor McCoy who was standing right behind the Captain's chair with a blank expression. Spock turned his attention towards Uhura who was silently working on communications so they could contact Starfleet headquarters to let them know what was going on "Lt how is communications coming along over there?" Uhura turned towards Spock with a frown. She sighed as she looked from him to McCoy who also was looking at her "I'm working on getting it up and running again soon sir... I think I'm almost finished getting it working again I might need our Chief Engineer up here to help" Spock nodded his head understanding that Scotty would be able to help.

Bones watched as Spock pressed a button on the Captain's chair "Spock to Engineering. Mr. Scott are you there?" he waited to hear the Scottish accent that everyone on the bridge always heard when Jim would comm Scotty "what do you need Captain?" Scotty replied as he patiently waited for acting Captain Spock to start speaking again from the communicator that Scotty was holding in one of his hands "I need you up on the bridge. Lt Uhura needs you're help with getting communications back up and running so we can contact Starfleet Headquarters." Spock said shortly after Scotty stopped talking so he could quickly get Scotty up to help Uhura out with the communications station. "Of course Captain I'll be right up to help" Scotty said with his thick accent, Spock let out small sigh before disconnecting the feed between himself and Scotty who was rushing out of Engineering. Spock turned his attention to Bones who hadn't budged an inch from where he was standing.

"Doctor would you like to join me in the ready room?" he watched with raised eyebrows as he waited for Bones to move from the spot that he hadn't moved from "yeah sure than we can hold hands" Bones shook his head with a sarcasm in his words, Spock ignored the sarcasm that he heard. He decided to get up from the Captain's chair before he walked towards the Captain's ready room that was on the bridge. Bones sighed to himself before he followed Spock into the Captain's ready room "well what is it that you wanted? That you couldn't of told me out there in front of everyone?" Bones snapped at Spock after the door in the ready room closed behind the both of them, Bones was angry with Jim for surrendering himself to Admiral Marcus and that he didn't tell him his best friend that he was on Tarsus IV as well as surviving it. "My best bet that Jim was 13 years old when he was on Tarsus..." Spock looked up at the doctor who was looking for a alcohol stash, he heard the doctor growl quietly to himself when he couldn't find any stash of alcohol "I swear that kid has hidden his stash of alcohol somewhere that I wouldn't look! Damn why does he do this kind of shit to me?!" Bones closed his eyes before turning to face Spock.

* * *

Scotty walked onto the bridge after arriving from Engineering, he looked out of breathe from what everyone could tell who turned their attention to the person that had walked out of the lift and straight onto the bridge. Scotty walked right up to Uhura who was working as hard as she could on the communications panel, Scotty watched for a few minutes before bending over to look for what the problem was with the panel "what the bloody hell did you do to the communications panel?" he looked at the panel with his eyebrows scrunched up in disgust at the looks of it. Uhura looked at him with a frown before shaking her head "we didn't do anything to it but I'm going to guess that Admiral Marcus had someone temper with the communications panel or he did himself" she explained to Scotty who looked angry with someone about the condition the communications panel was in.

Uhura watched as Scotty sighed to himself before getting to work on the communications panel that she'd been working on for the last few hours. "Bloody hell! Why do people have to make things so complicated? I swear when we get that bloody Captain back remind me to wring his bloody neck!" she noticed that Scotty wasn't blaming Jim for everything that was happening to the Enterprise. Uhura jumped when Scotty stood up in such a rush that she thought she would have a heart attack on the spot but luckily she didn't have one. Uhura let out a sigh of relief when she saw the communications powering back up "thanks Scotty, it's finally working again because I had you're help it means a lot. I think someone should let both Spock and Doctor McCoy know that communications is back up" she started to open up a channel to try and get into contact with Starfleet to let them know what was happening. "Aye got it" Scotty quickly rushed off towards the Captain's ready room, he figured that's where both Spock and Doctor McCoy would be located at since neither of them were on the bridge at the moment.

Scotty stopped short of the ready rooms door before he quickly knocked twice on the door. Spock was the one who answered the door which he was face to face with Scotty standing there who was out of breathe "yes Mr. Scott? Is there something you needed? Or needed to tell us something?" he raised his eyebrows as Scotty tried catching his breathe before he grinned from ear to ear "Aye Captain, you can. Me and Lt Uhura got communications working again, the both of us figured that you and Doctor McCoy would of liked to know" Spock's eyebrows rose up to his hairline where no one would be able to see them "thanks Mr. Scott we'll be out in a few but have Lt Uhura try and get in touch with Starfleet Headquarters they need to know what's happening here" Spock watched as Scotty nodded his head and headed back over to where Uhura was sitting at her station. Spock turned to face the doctor who had a blank look on his facial expressions which worried Spock "Doctor? Are you okay?" he waited for the doctor to say anything to him but Bones wouldn't look at Spock as well as not saying a word which worried him even more.

* * *

Commander Drake walked out of the lift that took him straight down to the brig before he started to look for Jim's holding cell. Drake stopped in front of Jim's holding cell, he looked towards Jim who had his eyes closed as he just laid there, he frowned seeing how uncomfortable Jim looked but noticed that Jim didn't seem to show that he was uncomfortable "Jim? I need to ask you something..." Drake watched as Jim slowly opened his eyes to look at Commander Drake, Jim sighed before trying to sit up. Jim was having trouble sitting up with his wrist handcuffed behind his back "what is it that you need to ask me? You know I would suspect that Admiral Marcus would have you're head if he knew you were down here talking to one of his prisoners that will be handed over to a madman" Jim closed his eyes again to hide the pain of the thought of being handed over to Kodos who tortured him for so long as a child.

Commander Drake frowned at Jim who gave up trying to sit up "I'm not down here about those type of questions, I came down here to ask about you're time on the planet Tarsus... I saw it in you're file it's public now. I know you had you're file with a lot of security that hid a lot of the contents but now everyone can see it if they think to look" Drake saw Jim's eyes open quickly after hearing about his file going public for everyone to see, he could tell that Jim didn't want people to read or see his file especially the fact that it has stuff about Tarsus in it as well as him being one of the Tarsus 9. "How did it go public? I had so many blocks in it..." Jim quickly looked up at the Commander who was frowning still as he watched every movement that Jim made but noticed that he didn't make that many as he just sat there in deep thought "Jim I can help you, I know what Admiral Marcus is doing is all wrong you didn't do anything wrong. Just tell me what I can do to help you out and I'll do as you ask or as you command..." Commander Drake said softly to Jim who looked up at him with a puzzled look for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

Jim stood up from the bed that was in his holding cell, he walked over to the holding cells divider that kept him locked inside the cell "find the Admiral's daughter Carol make sure she's safe, I know she's on this ship somewhere so please do find her and make sure she stays safe don't tell her anything about what's about to happen to me" Commander Drake saw that Jim was being calm as he spoke but he noticed there was something else there but he couldn't seem to put a finger on what it might have been. Jim saw the Commander nod his head when the both of them heard someone coming down to the brig "also contact my ship let them know that I'm okay but do not tell them that the Admiral is handing me over to Kodos I don't want them getting in the middle of this because I know both Kodos and Admiral Marcus would find a reason to hurt them all so promise me that you'll look after Carol and my crew?" Jim looked Drake right in the eyes and pleaded to him.

Drake let out a heavy sigh before nodding his head once again "I promise sir, I will keep you're crew and Doctor Marcus safe. I'll also let you're crew know that you are safe but what if they pick up on the fact that you're not okay? What if they know that I'm lying to them? What do I do than?" he looked worried about the outcome of what could happen if Jim's crew knew that he was lying to their faces about the Captain's well being. Jim frowned as he thought about it all "Tell them I gave you orders, also make sure that you, Carol, and Khan get beamed back aboard the Enterprise and haul ass towards Earth and tell Scotty to get that damn core fixed" Jim gave Drake a small smirk that didn't reached his eyes. Drake gave Jim a small smile as he quickly turned to leave from the opposite side of the brig so the person coming down to the brig couldn't find him down there talking to Jim. Jim watched as Drake left the brig before he turned his attention to the other end of the brig where he saw Admiral Marcus and a few of his security detail who walked right up to where Jim's holding cell was located "well looks like your time is up on this ship Captain Kirk although your no longer a Starfleet Captain so I guess it's just Jim now. Open the cell we're transporting him to Tarsus" he said to the guard to his right side who waited for the holding cell glass to be moved.

The guard walked into the holding cell and he grabbed one of Jim's arms. Jim started to walk out of his cell, the guard and Jim stopped right in front of Admiral Marcus who looked at Jim with disgust "let's move I want him off this ship as soon as possible" he turned and walked right back into the lift as Jim and the two guards followed a few seconds later. Jim kept his head down as they stepped foot inside of the lift to take them down to the transporter room to beam two of them down to the surface of the planet "Admiral which one of us do you want to beam down to the surface of the planet with Kirk?" the Admiral looked at the guard that spoke before looking at the both of them. Both guards looked at Admiral Marcus as he thought about who would be beamed down to the planet's surface "Cameron you'll beam down with the prisoner and stay with him till Kodos and his men arrive at the check point got it?" Cameron nodded as he got a better grip on Jim's arm, Jim just stood there being quiet as the guards and Admiral Marcus talked about the plan.

The lift arrived at their destination which was the transporter room, Cameron who was beaming down with Jim placed Jim on one of the beam places as he stood on the one on Jim's left both Admiral Marcus and the other guard stood behind the glass of the transporter room. "We'll see you soon Lt" Cameron nodded as he looked to Jim who hadn't moved except when he had to, Jim quickly took a glance at Admiral Marcus who looked right back at Jim. Jim quickly looked away before the Admiral could notice that Jim was looking his way "entergize" white swirls started to swirl around both Jim and Cameron as they beamed down to the surface of Tarsus. Both Jim and Cameron looked around when they beamed onto the surface, Jim saw four of Kodos men not too far ahead of where they stood now "James Kirk?" one of the men asked as they walked over to Cameron and Jim. Jim let out a sigh as his body tensed up when he heard one of the men mentioning his name, Cameron pushed Jim towards Kodos men "he's James Kirk" he backed up as one of Kodos men grabbed Jim's arm. Cameron backed up to the beam out position as he watched Kodos and his men turn to leave with Jim, the white swirls were back and surrounding itself around Cameron as he was being beamed back up to the Vengeance.

**Will Jim's crew figure out where Admiral Marcus took Jim? Will Drake keep his promise to Jim? Stay tuned to find out. Please review they help motivate me to write quicker so hit up that review button thanks till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note: **thanks goes out to these people who have taken time to read, review and give ideas so thanks to WriterLea, Lynea, and BnBfanatic. This chapter is for you guys. I also want to let you all know that I didn't abandon this story of mine or my Rise of the Guardians story I'm just taking my time writing this so thanks everyone for being patient with me but I promise that I won't be abandoning this story or my other one any. Also I want you readers to know that in this story that Scotty isn't on Earth or on the ship that Admiral Marcus is Captaining. In this story he'll actually be on the Enterprise so before anyone gets confused but that's just what my brain decided to go with in the end and I liked the way it went. I also decided to make the Vengeance and the Enterprise closer to each other in a way but don't quite see each other while in warp whenever two of the characters in this chapter are beaming but anyways here's the next chapter and it's going to be longer than past chapters so I hope you all enjoy I'm also sorry that it took longer to post but life has been hectic... but here's the next chapter

Spock just stared at the doctor who seemed to be in a daze of some sort "doctor? I sense something is troubling you if you like to talk about it than you can feel free to tell me what seems to be troubling you..." he waited for the doctor to come back to the present. Spock finally saw the doctor blink before turning his attention towards Spock himself "if your worrying about the Captain than there's no need to, we'll find him and bring him back home to his crew where he belongs..." he wasn't just trying to reassure the doctor but himself as well.

Bones closed his eyes as his anger showed "nothing is troubling me Spock, dammit man! Jim is what's causing me to be utterly pissed! First he doesn't tell me he was on that god forsaken planet as a teenager! But also he doesn't think I should know about it considering the fact that I'm his damn best friend whose been there through the tough times!" he sighed before shaking his head in his anger. Spock could only watch as the doctor struggled with his emotions that were winning the battle against him. Bones rubbed his face with his hands before letting out a loud sigh of frustration "god dammit man! I'm a damn doctor but I'm more than just his damn doctor! I'm his best friend who would do anything for that damn foul" he continued to struggle with his emotions as the anger left him.

Spock felt bad for the doctor who could only let his emotions get the better of him "you're only human doctor, that's logical but Captain Kirk is another matter I find him to be... none logical half the time but in the past few years I have considered him to be one of the greatest people and friend to have... especially in times of need but considering the position we're all in that doesn't help in this moment" he watched as the doctor took that news to mind. Bones looked up at Spock who just watched him closely in case he lashed out at him or at something in the Captain's ready room "but I can guarantee that we will find the Captain and we will bring him home safe I promise you that doctor. None of us will rest till we find him and if anyone gets in our way than we'll deal with them when it becomes logical" he raised an eyebrow at the doctor staring at him with a confused expression on his face.

Bones shook his head at Spock after sometime of just staring "for god sake man! Of course he's not logical! That damn fool thinks more about his damn friends and crew than his own damn self!" he was angry with his best friend once again who was after all the Captain who decided to go and risk his own life to keep his friends and crew safe. Bones was also angry with the man standing in front of him for allowing Jim to go and surrender himself to a madman that was suppose to be a Starfleet Admiral instead of being someone that would risk countless lives for someone that had other ideas "what would you of done if Jim meant more to you than just a friend? What would you of done to stop him from handing himself over?" Bones looked at Spock as he still was angry with Jim as well as with Spock.

Spock stood there as the doctor was frowning "I clearly understand the logic doctor but the Captain made his mind up when he handed himself over to the Admiral..." he hated that he admitted that Jim was doing what he thought was the best logic idea to do. Spock started to walk out of the Captains ready room and straight onto the bridge where the crew were "Lt were you able to get into contact with Headquarters?" he looked towards Uhura who was working at her station. Uhura nodded her head when she turned around in her seat to face him, Spock raised an eyebrow at the expression that was displaying on her face.

The expression that Uhura had written all over her face but only Spock would be able to read while everyone else wouldn't be able to tell what she was feeling "yes Commander I was just about to put the call in the ready room for you but you came out here instead. Admiral Archer was wanting to speak with you about what's going on, I didn't tell him about Captain Kirk though. I figured you would like to tell him yourself instead" she watched as Spock thought about it. She saw him nod his head before she put Admiral Archer on the view screen for Spock who walked straight over to the Captains chair, Uhura watched as Spock sat down in the Captains chair. She saw Doctor McCoy walk over to the Captains chair to stand behind Spock and the chair.

The Admiral raised one of his eyebrows when he saw Spock sitting in the Captains chair instead of seeing James Kirk. "What happened to Jim?" he asked Spock mostly as he looked around the bridge to see who else was there. Admiral Archer could see Jim's friends standing or sitting on the bridge "have you located John Harrison?" he frowned at how everyone on the Enterprise's bridge didn't move an inch when they heard the name of Khan. Admiral Archer sighed when Spock looked right at him from the view screen sitting in front of him at his desk at Starfleet Headquarters.

Spock quickly made his expression unreadable as he looked at the view screen that Admiral Archer was currently on "sir we did find John Harrison but there's something I need to tell you first. James Kirk handed himself and John Harrison over to Admiral Marcus to save all of our lives." he let a frown slide as he thought what else to tell Admiral Archer about what was happening, so he quickly continued to explain to the Admiral. "We discovered that John Harrison isn't his real name... his real name is actually Khan. Sir Admiral Marcus lied to us all, he sent us out here to kill Khan with his own weapons. What are your orders sir? Do you want us to go after Admiral Marcus? Or return to Earth?" he waited for orders from Admiral Archer who was taking everything in about Khan's true identity and how Admiral Marcus betrayed them all by using them to kill Khan with his own weapons.

* * *

Admiral Marcus walked onto the bridge after Cameron and the other security guard beamed onto the planet with Jim. He took a look around the bridge at his crew. Admiral Marcus noticed that the Commander wasn't on the bridge so he quickly walked over to where the pilot was sitting at "do you know where the Commander is?" he waited for the pilot to say something.

Admiral Marcus saw the pilot shake his head at him before going back to working out on piloting the ship "well if you see him tell him that I'm looking for him got it? Also set course for Earth we need to get Khan back to section 13 where we can finish what we started" he waited till the pilot said something or nodded his head which he finally did so Admiral Marcus took that as a sign that the pilot understood what he meant.

The pilot let out a small sigh when he heard Admiral Marcus walking away from him. He typed in the coordinates for Earth "aye sir" the pilot watched as Drake's replacement walked onto the bridge and took the navigation seat that was right across from where he was sitting at. The pilot quickly turned in his seat to face the Admiral "ready for warp sir"

The Admiral had a smirk on his face while he sat in the Captains chair watching his crew work at each of their stations "good let's get the hell out of here than" he quickly leaned back in the chair while the crew worked in silence. Admiral Marcus just looked out of the view point in front of him and the Captains chair. He enjoyed having all the power that he held as an Admiral "Ensign what's the coordinates of the Enterprise? I don't want to run into them while we're in warp. Let's try to keep as far away from them as we possibly can, understood?" he waited for the pilot to nod who did after a few minutes after what Admiral Marcus said. The pilot quickly took the ship into warp.

* * *

Once the lift doors were closed behind him that he quickly pressed a button that would take him to where Admiral Marcus ordered his people to take his daughter to and to keep her there till he knew what to do with her. Drake nodded to the guard stationed at the room that Carol had to stay on the ship "I got it from here, you can take you're leave now" the guard nodded before he left his station at the door. Drake let out a sigh as he entered the pass code to the room that the Admiral was keeping her locked in. He quickly entered the room before closing the door behind him "Doctor Marcus? Jim Kirk sent me to check up on you, he also wants me to make sure you get off of this ship safe and sound." He looked around the main room before turning to walk towards the bedroom that was off to the side of the main room of the quarters. Drake slowly opened the door of the room.

Carol Marcus was hiding in the spot where the door went after someone would open it. She watched as the Commander opened the door to the room slowly before he entered the room. Carol couldn't see from where she was hiding at but she was listening to each movement that the Commander made. Carol came out of her hiding place once she heard him mention Jim's name "how do you know about Captain Kirk? He's on the Enterprise so how in gods name would you know about him?!" she glared at him from where she stood which was on the other side of the room than where he was standing at. She watched as he let out a sigh so she let a frown slip from her face "what happened?" she didn't know if she wanted to even know what his reply would be.

Drake turned around to look at her "I need to get you back to you're ship that you belong on, I have strict orders from Captain Kirk" he watched as Carol looked at him before sitting down on the bed behind her. Drake saw her look down as guilt washed over her, he knew what must be going through her mind at that moment as the room remained silent. "You can't blame yourself. It wasn't you're fault to begin with but it's you're fathers" he sighed before shaking his head at the thought of the Admiral who wasn't in his right mind. He saw Carol frowning even more at what her father was capable of besides beaming her aboard his own ship so he could kill Kirk and his crew on the Enterprise.

Carol looked up at him before letting out a deep sigh "what else has my father done besides threaten to kill Captain Kirk and his crew? Just tell me please, I want to know, no I need to know" she was pleading with the Commander to tell her everything that was going on. She wanted to know what else her father has done to innocent people who were only trying to do the right thing "so tell me Commander why do you have strict orders from Captain Kirk to get me back to the Enterprise? He isn't aboard this ship is he? Please tell me he isn't!" she stood up and walked right up to him. Drake had a blank look on his face besides hiding his emotions from Carol. She shook her head at him before he opened the door to the bedroom that they were standing in.

Drake took a look in the main room of the quarters "the coast is clear follow me Doctor Marcus I need to get you off of this ship" he turned around to look at Carol who nodded before he walked out of the room they were currently standing in. Carol quickly followed him out of the bedroom "we'll talk more when we get to the transporter room" he stopped her before opening the main rooms door that would take them straight out into the ships hallway, Drake looked both ways before he waved one of his hands for Carol to follow right behind him.

Carol just followed Drake as he took her straight down to the transporter room to materialize onto the Enterprise. The both of them walked into the transporter room together but Drake kept on walking towards the person at the transporter console who turned to look to see who had walked into the room "Commander? What are you doing down here? I didn't expect you down here, who is that Drake?" he turned his attention to Carol who was standing off in the distance of the room.

Drake sighed to himself before turning his full attention to the guy stationed in the transporter room "I need your help" he was frowning before he turned towards Carol who was just watching the two men talk to each other. Drake quickly turned his attention back to his friend "please help me as a friend... Admiral Marcus is going against Starfleet regulations. I won't follow him or his command anymore" he just waited for his friend to say something or anything at that.

Drake saw his friend nod at him before turning back to the console that was sitting in front of him. "What are the coordinates for the Enterprise? That way I can beam you onto that ship..." he waited for Drake or Carol to type in the coordinates for the Enterprise. Drake handed a piece of paper to his friend that was waiting for the coordinates of the Enterprise "thanks Drake" he typed the coordinates for the Enterprise which was closer than he actually thought it was.

Drake turned to Carol who was still standing in the same spot that he last saw her at "ladies first" he waited till Carol started walking over to one of the transporter platforms to stand on. Carol slowly walked over to the one that stood right in front of the transporter screen that always divided the transporter platforms as well as the controls that controlled the transporter room "I also need you to transport us right onto the Enterprise's transporter room if you can..." he looked down at his other friend that was in charge of the transporter room. Drake turned and walked over to one of the other platforms, he stepped up on the steps that took him to a platform. He quickly stepped onto the platform on Carol's left before turning around to face his friend "energize" the colorful swirls started swirling around them.

* * *

One of Kodos men grabbed one of Jim's arms while the others stood in front and behind Jim and the man that grabbed one of Jim's arms "the boss will be pleased to see you again especially with how things ended between the both of you last time..." he shoved Jim forward so they could make it to the beam out location. Kodos men kept the handcuffs on Jim so he couldn't throw punches at them "did you know he hated you for turning you're back on him? After everything he did for you. You were like a son to him such a shame James for doing that to an honorable man" he sighed and shook his head in disgust at Jim.

Jim was ignoring Kodos goon that was talking to him. He was starting to miss Bones and everyone else that knew him personally on the Enterprise "I've gathered that he hates me but big deal I hate him too! And I always will!" he smirked at the goon who stopped where they stood. The goon closet to Jim pointed his phaser at him. Jim turned to face him "go ahead stun me or kill me. But what would Kodos say if you stunned me or killed me with the phaser? You know what, I don't even want to know what setting that you or his men have them on" he refused to look at any of Kodos men.

The goon shook his head before pushing Jim onward towards their destination "keep moving we're nearly there. Not too much further than you and Kodos can see each other once again" the main goon rolled his eyes. All of them continued walking towards the destination for another hour before they officially reached the spot that they needed to get to so they could beam to the actual location of where Kodos was hiding. The main goon put Jim behind him on the beam out spot before standing beside him "if you try and escape than I will stun you're ass and yes Mr. Kirk our stun guns are on stun at the moment so don't try anything stupid got it?" he looked to his right where Jim was standing. He saw Jim nod his head before looking at each of the men "alright men ready?" he watched each of them nod their heads "energize" all of them beamed somewhere else.

Jim always enjoyed having his atoms being taken apart than put back together after beaming somewhere, but at the moment he wasn't enjoying the feeling of his atoms being taken apart than back together, not when he was about to come face to face with Kodos. Jim noticed that they arrived at the place that Kodos was hiding out at, he wasn't surprised seeing Kodos standing in front of him "Jimmy boy it's been a long time. It's been what 10 years? You've grown into a respectful man from what I hear anyways... how did you survive James? I left you there to die, I didn't have time to do anything so tell me how did you survive?" Kodos smirked at Jim before he backhanded Jim. Kodos shook his head at Jim for all the problems he caused when he was a child "take him into the room we set up earlier" he turned his back on Jim and his men who started dragging Jim to the room that Kodos had mentioned.

**What will everyone on board the Enterprise think whenever Carol and Drake beam onto the ship? Will Admiral Marcus find out where Drake and Carol are? What kind of plans does Kodos have in store for Jim? Stay tuned for more chapters to come and thanks to everyone who stuck around. I've also decided to go with Jim/McCoy as a couple so I hope people will be okay with that.**


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter 6****

**Author's note: **Thanks everyone for reviewing, following me and the story. It truly means a lot and it keeps me motivated as I've said before in previous author notes. So I've decided that in this story Christopher Pike is still alive I hated the fact that they killed him... so anyways if anyone gets confused than that is why. Anyways here's the next chapter. :)

"Where exactly is Admiral Marcus at now? I knew something was up with Marcus the moment Kirk came running in the room. Marcus dismissed our meeting to talk to Kirk, dammit I knew something was up" he let out a frustrated sigh before looking right at Spock "I need you to figure out where the Admiral and this criminal Khan are located and after that find Kirk that selfless idiot!" the Admiral looked angry at not only himself but with Kirk as well as with Admiral Marcus.

Spock looked at Admiral Archer "Last known location was where the Enterprise was. That was about a few hours ago to a day sir. We don't know exactly where Admiral Marcus is at this current moment but I promise you sir, that we will locate and bring him to justice. What are you're orders for us sir? Do we shoot on site? Or do we try and disable their weapons somehow?" he raised both of his eyebrows to his hairline. Spock was suppressing all of his emotions so no one could read him like an open book, he knew Nyota would be about the only one to read him best. "Yes sir we'll continue locating Admiral Marcus and the criminal known as Khan. At this moment all we know is that Admiral Marcus only allowed the Captain and Khan beam abroad his ship"

"Commander all I'm going to do is order you and you're ship to disable the Vengeance weapons just in case Kirk is abroad. We don't want to lose our best and youngest Captain" the Admiral gave the crew that were on the bridge a small smile. He knew the people on the Enterprise would be worrying about their friend and Captain. "Once you locate Admiral Marcus and disable that ship than we'll send a ship out to you, to help out with any kind of repairs that you might need to get yourselves home"

Spock looked at McCoy before he quickly turned his full attention towards the Admiral once again "Yes sir." he could feel the doctors emotions spiraling out of control. Spock knew that the doctor was deeply worried about his best friend. "Thank you sir, the crew will appreciate that. Sir, what if the Captain isn't on that ship? Than what are you're orders? Do we go and search for the Captain? Or do we still return home?" he didn't want to leave his Captain that was becoming one of his good friends which he would never admit to since he was Vulcan.

"Commander once you disable that ship make sure the Admiral knows if he doesn't surrender to you and you're crew than you have my permission to fire upon that ship is that understood?" the Admiral knew Jim's crew cared about their Captain, and that they would do anything to protect their Captain. "Get Jim back Commander, I trust you and that crew of yours"

"Understood" Spock took a look around the bridge crew, he noticed a few were looking at the vidscreen "we'll contact you sir once we find the Captain and capture both Khan and Admiral Marcus. Thank you sir" he raised one of his eyebrows at the mention of Jim's name coming from Admiral Archer but he would ask that when everything calmed down.

The crew on the bridge watched as the vidscreen went black. McCoy was the first to let out any kind of sound, the rest of the crew just sat silence as they went over in their minds on what Admiral Archer said. McCoy was frustrated but it wasn't aimed at anyone for once except towards Admiral Marcus, who in their minds will hopefully be in custody in no time.

"You heard him find the Vengeance and we'll find the Admiral. Plot the course Mr. Sulu we got an Admiral to surrender" he knew they all knew he was also talking about their Captain who was missing from the scene. "Doctor I need to speak with you in private for a few minutes in the ready room. Mr. Sulu you have the comm."

Spock was just getting out of the Captains chair when he heard Scotty's voice coming over the comm "Commander I think you and the doctor better get down to the transporter room, better hurry!" he could hear some distress in the Scotsman's words as he spoke. Spock had both of his eyebrows raised as he took off for the lift; he heard the doctor following him into the lift. Spock and McCoy waited as the lift took them down to the floor that the transporter room was located on. Once the both of them stepped out of the lift they immediately froze "these two beamed aboard the ship I didn't want to broadcast it ship wide sir."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the two who were standing on the transporter pads; he walked over to where Carol was standing "very strange to find you here instead of on you're fathers ship... who are you exactly, and how did you get aboard this ship?" he turned his attention to Drake who stood there awkwardly.

"Commander Spock we have more dire conditions to worry about at this moment, we'll answer you're last question later but now I need to make sure that my promise doesn't fail Jim Kirk" he let out a deep breathe of air after talking so quickly. Spock raised an eyebrow at Drake who was looking from him to doctor McCoy. "Look I made you're Captain a promise that I would keep all of you safe and I intend to keep my promise, although I did promise to keep you guys from knowing what would happen to him... but all of you have the right to know that Admiral Marcus handed you're Captain over to Governor Kodos of Tarsus..."

Everyone in the transporter room either gasped out or had a hard time trying to control their emotions from surfacing. McCoy was having a hard time controlling his emotions from all the people that were still in the room, his emotions were ranging from angry, upset to angry again.

* * *

Admiral Pike was in his office doing paperwork like all Admirals and Captains had to do. He looked up from what he was doing when he heard his office door being opened. "What brings you by so late Jon?" Pike was good friends with Admirals Archer and Barnett. He could tell by the way Jon stood in the doorway that something bad had happened. "What happened Jon?"

"Chris... Jim's gone..." Jon didn't like having to tell the Admiral that the son of his best friend was missing, but he knew deep down that Pike would rather hear it from Jon or Richard that Jim was missing instead of from the media or from someone else. "All we know as of right now is that Jim surrendered to Admiral Marcus to save his crew. That's all I know as of right now, but I'll keep you informed if we find out anything else." He walked over to one of the chairs in Chris's office before sitting down in one of them.

Chris felt concern for Jim "Jon what is Admiral Marcus into?" He never did trust the Admiral that Jim went to after the attack on Headquarters.

"All I know is that Admiral Marcus knew John Harrison's real identity which I just learned is an alias of his. His real name is Khan and he's worked for Admiral Marcus for god knows how long... I told Commander Spock to make sure that the Admiral and his men surrender to him, if they don't than they have my permission to fire upon the ship"

"So Marcus lied to us? About who John Harrison really was? But why? Good call Jon, I trust Jim's crew. I also know that they'll find him and they'll bring him home." He let out the breathe he didn't realize he'd been holding. Chris knew what kind of lengths Jim's crew would go to just to get him back in one piece.

"He didn't just lie to us Chris, he kept all of this information from us. I just know we need to bring Marcus to justice for everything that Khan has done to Headquarters..." Jon shook his head out of frustration. He was frustrated because Marcus was a good friend of his up until the moment he lied to Starfleet about the true identity of Khan. Jon would make sure that Marcus paid for his crimes and that he was actually in custody. He knew that he would make sure he wouldn't see the outside of a confined prison cell.

* * *

Kodos men pushed Jim into the room. One of them took the handcuffs off of Jim's wrist before he pushed him into a chair. Jim watched as another one of the men walked over to help the first one in case Jim started struggling with them; Kodos men strapped Jim's wrist, waist and ankles to the chair. Once his men knew that they're hostage was secure enough they backed away from the chair and him.

Jim was refusing to look anywhere at Kodos men so he looked up at the ceiling while he waited for Kodos to walk in the room. He knew it wouldn't be long before he saw the sight of his worst nightmare; it took Kodos 5 minutes before he decided to make his presence known to Jim by walking in.

"so Jimmy boy how did you escape from that prison... I left you there in a hurry" Kodos stared at Jim in the face. He walked closer to the person that he thought of like he was his own son. "Well I can't call you Jimmy boy anymore... I can't believe I had the famous Kirk's son on my planet all those years ago. I only knew you as Jimmy Stroud, if I had known who you were the second I met you I would of used you but now I see it would have been a waste".

Jim flat out refused to look at Kodos or his men "Starfleet arrived what else? What a shame" he smirked the second he looked at Kodos. "No one would of cared enough to answer any ransom that you'd throw at them; they still won't even if I am the son of the famous hero of the Kelvin"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens won't we James?" Kodos got closer to where Jim was. He looked at one of his men before nodding his head "You know what to do, what kind of drugs to give to him right?" he watched as the same person he looked at nodded back. "Good I want him broken by the time his crew find him. If you don't know what kind of drugs to give to him, than I advice you study up on his medical history got it?" he waited till he got confirmation.

Jim and Kodos men watched him leave the room before the men started giving Jim any kind of drugs. The men turned all of their attention to Jim's medical file that Kodos was able to obtain from Admiral Marcus.

**Author's note: **Thanks for staying patient with me and my slow updates, life has been hectic lately with work and family. You know what to do :) I'll do my best to get started on the next chapter but I can't promise anyone on when it will be up. I won't be abandoning this or my Rise of the Guardians story I'll make sure to finish them as soon as I can until next time enjoy everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Author's note: **Sorry that it took me months to update, I just didn't know how to type the ideas that were going through my head at the time. I still don't know how to put the ideas into the story but I'm sure I'll figure it all out one day down the road, anyways here's the next chapter enjoy.

"So you're telling us that Admiral Marcus handed our Captain over to Kodos the executioner? Why would he do that? I mean sure the Admiral has always hated Jim but why would he do something like that?" Bones was angry with Admiral Marcus for handing Jim over to the ex Governor of Tarsus, but he was also angry with Kodos for having Jim.

"I do not know Doctor but I suspect it has something to do with Kodos and Admiral Marcus... we need to be careful if we want to find out the reason behind Admiral Marcus's reasons for doing the things that he's done." Spock said to everyone in the transporter room, all of them were staring at Spock.

"My god man! The Admiral allowed our Captain to surrender to him and we're just finding out that an executioner has him! Who knows what he's doing to Jim." Bones was glaring at Spock from where he was standing.

"Doctor I believe that you are angry." Spock raised an eyebrow while he watched as the doctor placed a frustrated hand underneath his chin. He always found humans to be quite fascinating, especially when it came to the things they did constantly on a daily basis.

"Of course I'm angry you damn green blooded hobgoblin! My best friend is missing and I just found out that he was handed over to a crazy person that killed 4,000 people!" Bones glared at Spock who kept his eyebrow raised.

"Glaring at me Doctor will not help us find the Captain. We need a plan that is logical." Spock looked at Drake who was helping Carol over to a seat by the station that was stationed in the transporter room. Drake nodded at Carol before he turned around to look at Spock who was also staring at him with a raised eyebrow still.

"Dammit man I'm a doctor! I don't use logic! Not like you or like the infant of a Captain!" Bones was glaring even more at Spock which also had a ton of heat in it. He sighed deeply when he saw Spock's eyebrow raising slightly which made him even more angrier than he was before.

"I'm well aware of the facts doctor and I can see now that you could be emotionally compromised..." Spock knew the doctor was emotionally compromised by the fact that his best friend was in the hands of a lunatic. "Commander do you know the coordinates of Kodos and his men?" He turned his attention to the Commander of the Vengeance.

"I think so Sir... but wouldn't it be better to try and get the Admiral to surrender before going after you're Captain?" Drake asked as he looked at the people that he didn't know that were in the transporter room. He noticed that Spock was raising an eyebrow as well as considering his words.

"Your logic is sound Commander. Doctor I need you to take these two down to sickbay to check them over." Spock had turned his attention to Bones who was watching the conversation that was going on between Drake and himself. "I'll always need you to give us the coordinates to the Vengeance as well." He nodded his head before he putting his hands behind his back.

Drake walked over to the transporter station that was in the room and he typed in the coordinates to Admiral Marcus's ship. Spock raised an eyebrow once Drake was finished typing the coordinates in for them, that's when Chekov came running into the room in a hurry. Everyone in the room looked surprised when they saw Chekov standing there out of breathe from all of the running he just did.

"What can we help you with Ensign?" Spock asked as his eyebrow raised above his hairline. He didn't know what to make of what the Ensign had to tell them so he remained quiet until Chekov spoke about the reason behind his running down to the transporter room.

"Jon who else knows about this? About Jim missing and about Khan's identity as well as Admiral Marcus's involvement?" Chris asked hoping that the media hasn't found out yet about everything that's been happening as of lately. He knew that the media would find out somehow but he was hoping it wouldn't be until after they found Jim and captured the people behind everything that happened in the last few days.

"As of right now it's just the crew of the Enterprise, you, me Richard and of course Kodos, his men and Admiral Marcus." Jon figured that Chris would be worrying about Jim especially since he knew his friend thought of Jim Kirk as his son. "I spoke to Spock and he said they'll get Jim back, you know their the best crew in the fleet. If anyone can get him back than my money is on them."

"How much do you know about Jim and his childhood?" Chris asked Jon curiously which he was hoping that the Admiral didn't know much or anything about Jim's childhood.

"I know that Winona didn't wasn't there for Jim, I also know that Jim's stepfather was abusive it explains his behavior towards people in charge." Jon shrugs as he looked across the desk from his friend. He knew his friend knows more about Jim and his childhood than he's ever let on so he knew he'd have to pry to get a understanding of Jim Kirk. "Chris when Jim enrolled into Starfleet me and Richard noticed as well as Doctor McCoy that there was stuff missing from the kids medical file. Why is that? And why is there a gap between age 12 to 14?"

"Jon you have to understand, why I didn't tell you or anybody else in Starfleet. Jim was on Tarsus IV, I'm the one who found him down on the planet. I promised him a long time ago that I would never tell anyone about him being there but since Kodos has Jim than you must either know he was down on that planet or you have questions about why the son of the Kelvin hero was there... so ask away Jon." He sighs knowing his friend was about to ask him about why Jim was down there in the first place.

"Why was Jim on Tarsus to begin with? What was the reason she sent him down there anyways? I know she was always on missions." Jon sighs as he shakes his head at the thought of his proteges own son was even on Tarsus to begin with.

"He was sent there to live with his aunt, uncle and cousins who lived on the planet at the time. Jim drove his dads antique car off of a cliff. When the officer took him home the officer told Frank what Jim did with the car, it made his stepfather angry. I just know that Jim's stepfather beat the living shit out of him. The good thing is the same officer that took Jim home that he heard the crashing of furniture and the sounds of crying that he arrested Frank and called for backup as well as paramedics." Chris had a frown on his face as he told Jon everything about the reason why Jim ended up on Tarsus, well part of it he knew.

"And just like that? The kid ends up on Tarsus? Why didn't Winona return home to take care of the kid? Where the hell was Sam Kirk?" Jon was furious with the stepfather that Jim had to live with for 13 years of his life. He couldn't imagine what Jim went through not only with Frank but also when he was on Tarsus as well.

"Winona couldn't stand to look at Jim, he reminded her too much of what she lost on the day of his birth. I'm angry with her for not being there for either of her boys, but I'm mostly angry with the fact that she wasn't there for Jim. Why do you think she was always on missions? Sam left the same day that Jim took the antique car." Chris gave Jon a very weak smile at the thought of Jim taking the antique car.

"She couldn't stand the sight of her youngest? She should have been cherishing what George left her with instead of abandoning them. I can see why Jim was reckless when he joined Starfleet and why he had to take Spock's test three times. Winona doesn't deserve to be called a mother, maybe both Sam and Jim are better off without her." Jon shook his head at the thought of Winona being a mother to her sons.

"We need to get him back Jon, he's had a chip on his shoulder the second he was born. I don't want to see Jim hurt anymore." Chris sighed softly as he thought of how much Jim had been hurt in the past by the people he thought he could count on the most.

Jim started to feel the effects of the drug that Kodos men gave him, he closed his eyes tightly as he fought against the pain that the drug was causing. He knew that the man responsible for his capture years ago when he was a teenager would be back anytime now to ask him questions that he didn't know that would come up. He gritted his teeth when the pain got too intense but he bit back the screams of pain that he knew that Kodos wanted to hear from a broken man.

Kodos walked into the room not even 2 hours later to check on the prisoner and to see if his men have broken Jim yet. "How is he doing?" He asked as he took one look at the prisoner that was strapped to the chair that his men had him strapped to. "Have we made any progress with him yet?"

"No sir, he's being difficult. Do you want us to make the dosage of the drug higher?" One of his men asked as they looked up at Kodos that walked into the room a few minutes ago. Kodos walked over to where Jim was strapped down to the chair that was in the middle of the room.

"No, we don't want him to overdose. There are other methods of breaking a man." Kodos smirked down at Jim who had his fist clenched tightly together. Jim was feeling the effects of the drug but he wasn't about to let Kodos and his men see the pain that he was in. "Get Charlie in here, I want him broken by the time the Enterprise finds our location." He nods his head at the men in the room before stepping to the side so one of his men could locate Charlie who was good at torturing people when Kodos really wanted something done.

Jim bit back the moan that he sensed was about to escape as the pain reached a higher level. He knew struggling against the restraints wouldn't get him anywhere so he stayed put. It only took Charlie 10 minutes to walk into the room with a bag of equipment that he would need to use against Jim. "Is the drug you used on him working any?" He asked as he set his bag down and walked over to where Jim was. He stopped once he reached the chair that their prisoner was strapped down to, he looked up at Kodos.

"I know it's working like it's suppose to, but him being stubborn and all. We just didn't want to give him too much in case he overdosed on it." Kodos sighed softly as he shook his head at how stubborn Jim really was. "Do you think you can break him enough for his crew to see how their Captain can be broken?" He was hoping Charlie would say yes.

"I believe I can break him. It might take days to do but I'll make it happen." Charlie looked down at Jim who was panting heavily from the pain. He also noticed that the prisoner who had sweat running down his face. He walked over to where he placed his bag before carrying it over to where Jim was, he set the bag down on a moving table that was next to the chair. "Let's begin shall we?" He smirks down at the prisoner before he looked back up at Kodos and nodded his head to show that he was ready to get the show on the road.


End file.
